


but the tigers come at night

by hanorganaas



Series: Out of The Shadows and Into The Light [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can We PLEASE HUG Fitz, Community: 1_million_words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Poor bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has a nightmare about Ward after he reveals his allegence to HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the tigers come at night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **1_Million_Words** August rush challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/11pair-fitz-ward_zps5072d648.jpg
> 
> Part of the OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND INTO THE LIGHT Universe

_Fitz caught him at the corner of his eye as Ward picked up the gun. It was big and long, something that could fire from miles of away and make its mark. The look in his eyes was menacing and determined. As he loaded the bullets Fitz slowly made his way to his friend’s side._

_“What are you doing?” Fitz said_

_Ward raised his gun. Instead of pointing at the target down below the gun was raised at him. Fitz lifted his hands in the air. Stepping back he looked at him with shock and disbelief._

_“Ward what are you doing?” Fitz said biting his lip._

_There was a loud sickening bang and a sharp hint of pain. The next thing Fitz knew there was blood pouring from his stomach as he fell to the floor._

“FITZ WAKE UP!” Jemma screamed as she shook him awake. His body was covered in sweat and face was wet with tears. She coaxed him up in her arms and rested her head against her chest. Fitz began to sob, body shaking out of fear and terror. He relaxed as Jemma gently rocked him back and forth, “You were having a nightmare. It was about Ward again wasn’t it?”

He closed his eyes as he let Jemma run her hand through his hair. Letting her heartbeat tell him he was alive. He was trying so hard to keep something he held onto but these nightmares and recent events, Ward killing Garrett, revealing he was HYDRA and punching Skye when she confronted him, were shaking his faith to the core. 

“I don’t want to believe it Jemma,” Fitz said as he blinked back the tears continuing to escape through closed eyelids. 

“What do you not want to believe?” Jemma said, she was giving him tiny kisses on his forehead. The kisses, the affection only distracted him from the simple truth he wanted to hide all along. 

“That Ward is a monster.”


End file.
